User may have access to a variety of different devices to interact with media. For example, a user may utilize a cursor control device to interact with media output by a desktop computer, a remote control device to interact with media on a television and so on. Consequently, each one of these different devices may have a different layout of buttons that support different features, which may be confusing to the user.
Further, some of the devices may be misplaced and difficult to relocate. For instance, a user may misplace a remote control device for a television. Additionally, the remote control device may be configured as a primary input device for the television such that some functions are available exclusively through use of the remote control device. Accordingly, the user may spend a significant amount of time in trying to find the device, which may lead to user frustration and a diminished user experience.